


One owl, one crow and a bunch of tired jackals

by flaminpumpkin



Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barnes has heart attack after heart attack, Gen, Inunaki is the only sane one, MSBY Black Jackals Shenanigans, Meian is tired, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Bokuto's and Hinata's antics within the team ft. their tired teammates!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157
Collections: MSBY Exchange





	One owl, one crow and a bunch of tired jackals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entremelement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entremelement/gifts).



> Here's my contribution for MSBY Exchange and gift for entremelement!! Hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> Small hcs for this fic:  
> \- Meian wears rest glasses when not on court because he's always tired  
> \- Barnes is australian
> 
> Ship mentioned: tomashion, sakuatsu, bokuaka, kagehina.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Shugo knew, from the moment they announced Hinata had made the team and Bokuto lifted him in the air Lion King style, that these two would be the death of him.

* * *

It was a little bit over two weeks after Hinata had officially moved in with the Jackals.

Barnes had woken up in the middle of the night, craving some fresh water, and had found himself wandering down the halls towards the kitchen at three in the morning, hoping to get back to the comfort of his bed as soon as possible. The team’s shared kitchen was desert, as one would expect at ass o’clock in the morning, completely immaculate and in perfect order (courtesy of Sakusa) except for…

The lid of a jar of ice cream on the counter.

 _Weird_ , he thought. But not that weird, since he could remember seeing their bleached blond setter waiting behind his boyfriend’s door as he had passed him in the hallway earlier. But why would he leave the lid behind? It’s a pretty unhygienic thing to do, especially when Sakusa Kiyoomi was your boyfriend. He just shrugged, not thinking much of it, and fussed around the kitchen to get himself some water.

Until some shuffling noise came from the open door leading to the team’s common space, a large living room currently plunged into darkness except for some dim light coming from somewhere he couldn’t see from his actual position. Probably a laptop or something one of his teammates had forgotten to turn off before going to bed. Nothing to worry about, really. And as a good and thoughtful teammate (who had to babysit a bunch of unruly youngsters more times than he liked), Barnes went into the room to turn it off.

He was not expecting to be greeted by the red illuminated faces of Bokuto and Hinata, stuffing their mouths with ice cream and Doritos on the couch as a feminine voice screamed in anguish. He was not expecting it. And that’s why he let out the manliest scream of all time in surprise (read: it was so high pitched bats probably heard it too.).

“Jesus fuck!” he shouted in his native tongue, brain way too preoccupied to keep his heart beating to even think about all the Japanese curse words he knew and used on a daily, his Australian accent heavily coating his words.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Bokuto scramble to turn on the light as heavy footsteps echoed within the hallway behind him, growing louder and louder until a disheveled Meian and still half asleep Inunaki emerged by his sides.

They must have painted a quite ridiculous picture.

Barnes clutching his chest over his heart in a dramatic way, Meian standing in a fighting stance between him and the “threat” as Inunaki scanned the room with bleary eyes while Bokuto stood by the light switch with a spoon dangling from his mouth and Hinata sat on the couch with wide eyes and his arm thrown back, ready to throw his bag of Doritos if need be. Not exactly what the public would expect from a team of professional athletes.

Meian let out a long suffering sigh as he relaxed his posture, one hand resting on his hip as the other came up to rub the bridge of his nose in obvious exasperation. The perfect picture of a scolding father, Barnes thought.

“What,” Meian said in a deep, frustrated tone, “are the two of you doing eating junk food in the middle of the night?”

They all observed attentively as Bokuto took several steps back to sit stiffly on the couch beside Hinata, the redhead lowering his bag of Doritos slowly.

“Well, you see Meian-san,” the youngest member of the team started, glancing at his partner in crime, “Since there’s no practice tomorrow and Bokuto-san and I always respect our diet, we thought we could kill two birds with one stone by combining our cheat day with a horror movie marathon.”

Meian blinked at them slowly and Barnes could see the cogs in his mind turn as he realized it was actually a legit and not so stupid reason as to why they were both awake in the middle of the night, stuffing their faces with junk food. The dark haired man sighed again then, deeply, his exasperation transpiring through every pore of his exhausted face, and turned around to leave without another word, the four others waiting in silence while Barnes still tried to calm his pounding heart down. After a moment of shocked silence, Inunaki sighed and left his sides to join the other two.

“So… What are you guys watching?”

The libero plopped down beside Hinata on the couch and proceeded to steal a corner of the quilt the younger ones were wrapped in earlier, the hand closest to the redhead snatching the bag of Doritos away to rummage in it and pop one in his mouth.

“Autopsy. Not really scary, kinda funny,” Hinata answered with a pout as he eyed his stolen bag of snacks.

“We just started it though! So we can rewind it if you want!” Bokuto continued, grey strands of hair landing in his eyes.

“Nah, already watched it. You can press play.”

The three younger players huddled close to one another on the couch, wrapping themselves in the Black Jackals color coded quilt, not paying any mind to a still in shock Barnes, standing in the doorway.

Inunaki noticed him after a good minute, eyes slowly trailing to meet his in an eerie way, considering what they were watching.

“Hey Oliver,” he called, the “l” of his name sounding like a weird “r” in his teammate’s mouth. “Mind turning off the light?”

The older juts nodded and turned around, so fast his vision almost spun, bypassing the kitchen and his still full glass of water, mind still reeling even when he finally laid down in his bed again.

* * *

It was their first real team outing since the season had started, coach Foster allowing them the night and day after off after mercilessly crushing the Green Rockets. The team had spent the last three hours in a surprisingly crowded bar when they had decided to leave and get some fresh air, most of them well past the point of euphoria.

Kiyoomi scowled in disgust behind his mask as he watched Tomas run his fingers through Inunaki sweat damp hair in an affectionate ruffle, the older man’s sweet brown eyes twinkling with so much love he could have thrown up if it weren’t for the fact he was just as smitten for Atsumu as his over two meter tall teammate was for their libero.

He was itching all over after staying so long in this cramped, swarming with people bar. Kiyoomi felt comfortable around his teammates, more than had ever expected, mind you. But their usual spot – this bar they had chosen specifically for its cleanliness and rather tamed crowd of customers to make sure _he_ felt at ease – had been crowded for some unknown reason. So he was glad, even if a bit sad, to exit the place, the peaceful evening air of Osaka’s nearly empty streets hitting his face a welcome sensation.

He felt himself relax, little by little, the muscles of his back-

“To infinity and beyond!”

There was a rush of air next to him, making him jump out of his skin as his bewildered gaze followed the blurry form of Hinata jumping at full speed on Bokuto’s back, piggyback ride style. Bokuto’s boisterous laugh echoed within the streets, almost covering the redhead’s slurred attempt at reciting the English version of Buzz Lightyear’s line. (Yes, Kiyoomi knew who that line was from unfortunately, thanks to Atsumu) He watched with horror as both his teammates tumbled over, landing face first into a fountain, cackling like mad men as Meian and Barnes rushed to their sides to make sure they were alright.

The two hyperactive bunnies stayed seated in the fountain, smiling like idiots at each other, most of the team laughing at their antics. Even Atsumu, who had suddenly materialized beside him, deep, suave laugh long forgotten and replaced by some unattractive (kind of cute) snorting sounds and graceless wheezing. Kiyoomi’s scowl deepened at his teammates’ lack of reaction. Couldn’t they see how dirty the water was? Didn’t they know how full of germs it was? How being drench in water in the middle of the night on a windy day was sure to earn them some serious cold?

Sometimes he wondered how they became professional players with this kind of behavior.

(He knew. He knew exactly why, and he secretly admired both of them for that, even envy them sometimes. From their dedication to the sport to their work on themselves. But he would never admit it out loud.)

He shrugged off Atsumu’s chin from his shoulder and came to stand in front of the two wet idiots who were currently splashing each other while still sitting in the fountain, towering over them and glowering down at them with all the disdain he could muster, knowing full well they weren’t unaffected by his cold glare.

“Would the two of you-”

Another splash, some droplets almost landing on Kiyoomi, finishing to turn his mood from mildly annoyed to downright fuming. His glower redoubled in intensity when they finally stopped to look up at him, the redhead flinching slightly and the older’s lips suddenly pinching really, as if to keep himself from laughing. _This goddamn owl…_

“Would the two of you stop being dumbasses and step out of this germ fest?” he growled through gritted teeth. “If you so much as catch a cold because of this, because you would be lucky not to catch some deadly disease, I will be the one to personally throw you out of the dorms. Understood?”

Hinata and Bokuto both nodded, blank expression on their faces, and Kiyoomi wasn’t sure they had understood anything that had come out of his mouth but he took it for granted anyway and walked away briskly, not missing Hinata’s strangely admiring tone as he whispered:

“Whoa, Omi-san is so scary. That’s so cool.”

He felt weirdly proud.

Kiyoomi never really minded them, on the contrary. He wished he could be more carefree like them. But again, he would never admit it. Especially not to their faces. He had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

Steam rose from his scathing hot cup of coffee, swirling into the air and fogging his glasses, making it impossible for his still half closed eyes to see anything. Shugo groaned frustratingly, taking of his glasses to rub his sleepy eyes. The night before had been restless. With the AC being out of service in the whole building, each and every room were an individual sauna, even if they kept the doors and windows wide open to keep the bits of fresh air circulating. The whole team was a mess and halfway to death because of the lack of sleep, except maybe Hinata.

Speaking of the redhead, he was currently sitting cross legged on the floor of their main room’s balcony for his morning meditation, back straight and eyes closed.

Shugo was usually the first one awake of the whole team, taking advantage of the silence in their common room to finish to completely shake off the remnants of sleep while drinking his coffee. Needless to say, the first time he had seen Hinata mediating on the balcony, he’d nearly had a heart attack.

But he got used to it, like to every other of the young man’s weird antics. So he sat on the love sit, turning it towards the windows to enjoy the sunrise as well, surprised when, around thirty minutes later, Bokuto trudged his way to the balcony to sit next to Hinata silently, looking subdued. He didn’t think much of it, the two had seemed attached by the hip ever since the younger had joined the team, months ago now.

But although they were trouble makers, always at the origin of some kind of disaster, Shugo couldn’t deny how much more profound their relationship was. From bits of conversations he had overheard here and there, he had learned that they were friends, way past the teacher/apprentice relationship that transpired most of the time during practice, if the admiration in Hinata’s eyes was anything to go by; that no matter how much of a social butterfly they both were, they would gravitate towards each other the moment they sought some kind of comfort, especially the redhead.

Bokuto seemed to be Hinata’s rock in the unknown, one he wouldn’t let go off, not after the rough time he had to go through alone while in Brazil, Shugo had heard him say once. And in return, he was an endless source of support for his older friend.

A bit like right now.

“Hey, Hinata,” came Bokuto’s mumbling voice, pulling Shugo out of his musing.

The younger just hummed, acknowledging his friend without breaking his focus.

“How did you do? You know, with Kageyama. When you were in brazil.”

Shugo frowned a little, not used to hearing his overly energetic teammate’s voice sounding so small. He watched silently as Hinata unfurled his legs, extending them in front of him as he let his head fall against Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Is it about Akaashi-san?”

It was the grey haired man’s turned to hum. Shugo nodded to himself in understanding. Everyone on the team knew how much Bokuto loved his boyfriend and how much the later loved him back. It was sweet, really. It reminded Shugo of his own relationship. But that wasn’t the point here. Bokuto never showed any doubts concerning his feelings. It was the first time the dark haired man heard him talk like that about his relationship. Yet another proof of these two being a lot closer than anybody on the team.

“Well…” A deep sigh and a long pause. “I don’t really know… Stubbornness, mostly? We both knew it was temporary so…”

There was a rough sound of someone clearing their throat. Probably Hinata.

“I feel like a whiny baby asking you for advices,” Bokuto said, resting his own head on top of his friend’s. “Keiji and I are a lot closer than Kageyama and you were.”

“Maybe. But even if our situations are similar, they’re different, Bokuto-san, because our relationships are different. So, if I had any advice to give you, it’d be to actually talk about your concerns with Akaashi-san. He’ll understand. He loves you more than anything.”

Bokuto snorted at that, sounding a bit more like himself as he brought up a hand to ruffle the other’s hair.

“How are you so wise?”

“I learned from the best.”

They fell silent again after that but Shugo kept observing them. It was weird for them to be like this when Shugo was used to having to keep them in line every second of every day. He almost missed it.

Shugo scrunched up his nose. _Might as well enjoy the silence before Atsumu wakes up and goads them both into some stupid shit_ , he thought, taking a sip.

* * *

They'd lost.

It was their last chance of the season to get into the V.League’s semi-finals and they had lost.

The locker room was silent.

Shion sat on the bench between the lockers, head bowed forward, a towel on top of it, hiding most of his face from his teammates. The only two in his line of sight being Hinata and Bokuto, who looked just as distraught as the others, furrowed brows and pinched lips. The whole team could use their childish antics right now, just to alleviate some of their frustration.

Despite how erratic things could get with those two around (they all remembered the shower incident where Adriah had almost ended up with a broken leg) it was nice to have them in the team, always providing with a good laugh, most of the time at Atsumu’s expense. They were troublemakers, but they were the team’s troublemakers and none of them would exchange their troublesome duo for anything. And they made great scary movie marathon partners, he thought with a small smile at the memory of the three of them watching horror movies until sunrise not long after Hinata had joined them into the dorms. He was pretty sure Barnes remembered it too.

He was brought back to reality by his boyfriend plopping down next to him on the bench, feet knocking Hinata’s in the narrow space. The short, accidental contact seemed to snap Hinata out of his own thoughts and his eyes met Shion’s. The older man jerked his chin slightly and graced the other with a small smile. And Hinata, strangely insightful Hinata, seemed to read more into it than Shion had intended to let on.

The redhead turned his head towards his grey haired friend, vivacity back in his chocolate brown eyes.

“Hey, Bokuto-san. Wanna have a horror movie marathon again?”

Bokuto perked up, intense eyes finally focusing on Hinata, wide grin appearing on his face.

“Hell yeah! I’ll be the one to finish the ice cream this time!”

“Bet!”

And like that, they set off for the showers, scrambling to their feet and running past their mesmerized teammates as they watched Bokuto nearly trip and fall, barely getting himself upright, Hinata’s sunny laughter echoing within the entire room.

There was a beat of silence.

And then things took a different turn.

“Don’t run into the showers!” their captain called after them, already pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Just because we lost doesn’t mean you’re allowed to crack your skulls open!”

“Please, let them Meian-san. This is the only way I could sleep in peace.”

“Still as prickly as a sea urchin Omi-kun!”

“Shut it, Miya.”

Adriah snickered loudly next to him and he heard Barnes say something in english along the lines of “I need a raise”.

Shion laughed too, joining the rest of his teammates. What was he saying again?

* * *

Shugo had known from the moment they had announced Hinata had made the team that Bokuto and him would be the death of him but, honestly, he thought with a smile as he watched two of his problem children run after Sakusa to get a high five, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
